


Meet The Mikaelson's

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Reborn [Second Chances are nonexistent] [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Reborn, BAMF Damon Salvatore, BAMF Elijah Mikaelson, BAMF Klaus Mikaelson, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore & Elijah Mikaelson Friendship, Damon Salvatore & Klaus Mikaelson Friendship, Damon Salvatore & Kol Mikaelson Friendship, Damon Salvatore & Rebekah Friendship, Damon cares, Damon is a cop, Damon meets the Mikaelsons, Damon works as a secret hired help, Gen, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Kol is sassy, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Sassy Klaus, Snarky Damon, Takes place before Beginning Anew, au reincarnation, hurt Rebekah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: This story takes place before "Beginning Anew", and consists of 5 certain moments which Damon met with the Mikaelson siblings. [They have met other times but this is each time Damon met a new sibling, with the fifth part being all of them together].





	Meet The Mikaelson's

**_+1) The first time Damon met Elijah Mikaelson was around three years ago when he was just 22 years old. He’d been visiting an old buddy of his in New Orleans, and when he’d decided to walk around a bit, get to know the place, Elijah had approached him._ **

,

,,

,,,

Getting lost while in someplace you’ve never traveled to before was both terrifying and exhilarating. Although Damon knew if he didn’t make it back to the hotel soon then his friend, Sam whom he met while working as a security guard at Stanford College two years ago, would get pissed at him for up and leaving without a warning.

“What are you doing here?”

Damon turned his head and watched as some man in a suit came striding over towards him with a barely hidden annoyed look on his face. Confused, Damon stayed silent until the man was standing directly in front of him. “Excuse me?”

The man’s eyes narrowed slightly, “What are you playing at?”

Damon frowned, “Look, I don’t know what the big deal is Sir, this isn’t private property and I am allowed to roam around, however, the hell I want.”

“You do not know who I am.” The man stated, surprised, taking a step back from Damon.

“No I don’t,” Damon scowled, “Not sure I would want to either.”

Damon spun on his heel and quickly left the area before the strange man could say another word, or he accidentally decided to punch the prestigious dick.

**_+2) The second time Damon met Elijah Mikaelson was in Minnesota, approximately three months after their first run-in. This time Elijah had his little brother Klaus with him._ **

,

,,

,,,

Minnesota was freezing this time of year but Damon found himself enjoying the chill in the air as he walked through one of Minnesota’s many parks. It was rare that he found himself with time off from his job but thanks to his boss giving him some forced paid vacation time, Damon decided to fly to Minnesota on a whim.

A whim which he was severely regretting as someone on a motorcycle had an accident and went flying into Damon, causing him to land awkwardly on his leg due to the impact.

Damon cursed as the pain in his leg hit him all at once, he ignored it, however, when the guy who was riding the motorcycle didn’t get up or even look like he was moving at all. Damon forced himself to his feet and limped over to the man laying a few feet away. He decided not to take off the man’s helmet, just in case, there were any spinal injuries he didn’t want to risk moving the man’s neck.

A pale face was what greeted Damon when he opened the helmet. The motorcyclist was pale and had short blond curls that Damon could barely see past the helmet. The good thing was the man’s chest moving up and down with each breath he took.

Letting out a relieved huff, Damon patted the man down checking for any injuries. Just as Damon was getting his phone out to call for an ambulance, someone grabbed onto his wrist, holding it tightly enough that Damon dropped his phone.

Damon’s head whipped around to glare at whoever grabbed him and was shocked to see it was none other than Elijah Mikaelson, who looked just as startled to see him. Damon’s eyes narrowed, “What the fuck? Get the hell off of me, I need to call an ambulance!”

“My brother, Klaus, heals very quickly, he does not need an ambulance.” Though Elijah did let go of Damon’s wrist.

“Brother?” Damon scoffed before muttering, “Of course, the one to hit me with his motorcycle is the rude dick’s brother.”

“He hit you?” Elijah turned his stare from Klaus who seemed to be waking up to look Damon over. Elijah frowned when his gaze landed on the swelling, misshapen, ankle of Damon’s right leg.

“...’Elijah?” The man, Klaus, groaned softly before pushing himself up into a sitting position. “...feels like I was hit with a bloody truck.”

Damon snorted, “More like you went flying off your motorcycle.”

Klaus’s eyes snapped open to stare at Damon.

Damon shifted uncomfortably under the stares of both Klaus and Elijah, only him shifting jostled his leg causing him to hiss.

“You’re hurt?” The disbelief in Klaus’s tone caused Damon to glare at him.

“Usually people don’t heal immediately after getting hit by a motorcycle!” Damon snarked.

It took them fifteen minutes before Damon reluctantly agreed to let Elijah drive him to the hospital. The entire ride there Klaus just stared at him and Elijah kept questioning him, both of which Damon ignored.

**_+3) The third time Damon ran into both the Mikaelson’s was when Damon, at age 23, had a case in Florida where a Serial Killer had kidnapped and brutally murdered five women. The sixth kidnapped victim being Both Elijah and Klaus’s little sister Rebekah._ **

,

,,

,,,

If there was one thing Damon hated most about his job, it was seeing those he couldn’t save.

It took him three days and another victim being kidnapped before he figured out where the serial killer was taking the victims and killing them. It’d only been two hours since the latest victim was kidnapped, a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Damon had ordered an officer to get in contact with the girls family while he took a team of six to the man’s hiding spot.

Getting in was easy, it was finding the young girl before the Serial killer caught on that was hard. In the end, Damon was the one to find her tied down to a table in the man’s basement.

She was unconscious and relatively unharmed except for the bullet wound in her chest. Panicking, Damon pressed down on the wound to stem the blood flow, it was after checking that he realized the bullet came out the other side and she was bleeding out her back as well. Cursing loudly, Damon put his fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse which after a long minute he finally found.

It was as he was untying her that something happened. One moment she was still and completely unresponsive, and the next moment her eyes flew open with black veins surrounding them and large fangs protruding from her mouth, stabbing into the gag.

“Ahh!” Damon jerked backward away from her, whatever the hell she was. He wanted nothing more than to turn and get as far away from her as he could, but just one look at her pleading eyes made him freeze.

Her mouth was moving but because Damon hadn’t removed the gag he couldn’t understand anything she was saying. Somehow he could tell she was shocked to see him there.

Damon hesitantly made his way back over to her, somehow he felt as though he knew what she needed. He carefully removed the gag from her mouth and slowly lifting his wrist, Damon pushed back his sleeve and rested his wrist against her mouth.

Almost immediately a sharp pain greeted him as her fangs pierced into his skin. He allowed her to keep drinking from him until she deemed herself full, even then he had to help untie her and held onto her side as he helped carry her outside. The entire time she seemed exhausted and out of it, but Damon was distinctly aware of her eyes constantly staring at him.

Walking outside, Damon saw the Serial Killer laying on the ground a few feet away, dead, and all of his men were on the ground as well. Thankfully he could still see their chests moving with every breath. Damon froze and tightened his grip on the young woman, he was definitely suffering from blood loss, but he needed to be prepared to run with the girl just in case.

However, instead of seeing an acquaintance of the Serial Killer, Damon watched as Klaus and Elijah suddenly appeared directly in front of him. They both had fangs and the black veins surrounding their eyes, only Klaus’s eyes had gained a golden hue. They both froze though when they saw Damon.

Black dots danced in his vision and Damon found himself falling forward, dragging the girl down with him. They were stopped from hitting the ground when a pair of warm arms circled around Damon’s waist, catching him and someone lifting the girl away from him.

Just before losing consciousness Damon swore he could hear a girl speaking. She said, _“Oh god, I drank too much. He let me drink too much!”_  

**_+4) The fourth time Damon met the three Mikaelson’s again was when Damon found an unconscious man outside his apartment complex with the name Kol Mikaelson on his ID. Of course, Damon contacted Elijah to find out if the man had another little brother._ **

,

,,

,,,

Damon grunted under the weight of the man he was carrying in a fireman’s hold. Usually, if he’d found someone unconscious and behind his apartment complex, he would assume it was one of the local drug addicts and just call an ambulance.

Only, when Damon saw this man laying there he had a strange sense of Deja vu. Which was why he was currently carrying the man upstairs to his apartment. Once he somehow managed to get into his apartment without any incidents, other than banging the man’s head into the doorway, Damon dropped him onto the couch.

After a moments hesitation, Damon sorted through the man’s pockets, pulling out an odd assortment of items such as; a lighter, a...wooden stake, a plastic baggie of dried plants, a wallet and a set of keys.

Damon snatched up the wallet, hoping the man had some form of identification. Opening the wallet and seeing the name on the issued New Orleans ID, Damon froze. Staring at the Id blankly, Damon groaned and pulled out his cell phone. Pulling up his contacts, Damon reluctantly clicked on the number he didn’t even remember putting in his phone.

“Damon?”

“Uh, Hey Elijah…” Damon sighed, “Listen do you have another little brother by chance?”

“.....”

“Elijah, kinda important!"

“Yes. I have two other little brothers though I had not seen either in a long time now.”

“Is either one of them named Kol?” Damon asked as he quickly checked the man, Kol’s, pulse.

“...Where are you?”

Damon huffed a little as he lifted Kol into a seated position, searching for any injuries, “I’m at my apartment in Michigan.”

“Not Virginia?”

Damon wasn’t sure why Elijah sounded so surprised but chose to ignore it, “No? Anyway, I’ll text you my address. I found your brother passed out in the back of the apartment complex. I’m checking him over now, I don’t see any wounds and his pulse is strong.”

“We’re on our way, and Damon?”

“Yeah?”

“....Thank you.”

It took two hours before the other three Mikaelson’s arrived, which lead Damon to believe they were nearby anyway, but he also knew that Vampires were exceptionally fast. Or, that’s what they told him after he woke up in the hospital due to blood loss last year after that case in Florida and they explained the world of Supernatural to him, though he admitted he did already know about it.

All four Mikaelson’s ended up staying the night and making a complete mess of Damon’s apartment what with them fighting one another or simply Klaus and Kol getting drunk enough to crash into walls.

**_+5) On the day of his 25th birthday, Damon expected nothing besides the well-wishings of his co-workers, instead he wakes to the Mikaelson family having broken into his home and taken over his living room._ **

,

,,

,,,

It was the sound of something shattering nearby that caused Damon to startle awake. Immediately his hand went for the gun kept in his bedside drawer. Not paying any mind to his state of undress, at least he had a pair of sweats on, Damon quietly snuck out of his bedroom and down the hall.

The hushed whispers from his living room caused alarms to go off in the back of his head as they sounded slightly familiar, and indicated more than one person has broken in. Gaze narrowing, Damon jumped into action the moment a shadow got close to the doorway. He snatched whoever it was and held his gun against their temple as he snarled out, “Who the fuck sent you?”

Damon froze as three very familiar pairs of wide eyes locked onto his. “Shit.” Damon quickly lowered his gun and stepped away from Kol.

Kol spun around and now Damon had all of the Mikaelson siblings staring at him.

“What do you mean “Who sent you?”, Who’d go after you?” Klaus snorted, but Damon could tell by the man's tense posture that he was expecting a serious answer.

“No one.” Damon quickly changed the topic, “What’re you all doing here?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten?” Rebekah’s eyes widened, “Today’s your birthday, isn’t it? We told you last year we would spend this birthday with you!”

“Oh.” Damon shrugged, “Okay then? Why’d you all sneak in though?”

“To scare you of course.” Kol grinned widely as Damon glared at him.

“We were planning on surprising you,” Elijah cut in, “However, I see surprises aren’t something you enjoy.”

Damon winced, “Sorry.”

The remainder of the night was spent with stories being shared, tons of alcohol and binge-watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer which the Mikaelson’s were not amused by but secretly enjoyed. Sadly, due to his being human, Damon wasn't able to force himself to stay up with the others late into the night as the partying tired him out.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head immediately after publishing "Beginning Anew". Which is why I had created a series for these stories! Enjoy!


End file.
